crossover_or_notfandomcom-20200213-history
Tina World
This OC was originally posted on Monster Lab but was moved due to the crossover rules there. Non-crossover characters mentioned here like Laurena will be posted on Monster Lab while the crossover ones will be posted here. Tina comes from a set of four OCs all based on Disney parks urban legends. There will be references to death and car crashes in the wiki. Also, I took some liberties with her. One thing to note is that she isn't actually the size of the actual dolls. She is the size of a very short teenager. A real-life It's a Small World doll as we know them running around would just be hilarious. Biography Personality On the outside, Tina is a sweet, loyal, overly perky girl. Sadly her years of haunting the It's a Small World ride has left her becoming a bit repetitive and a bit of a perfectionist. As well as giving her a bit of a slanted way she sees the world. On in the inside, she is a little more aware than she leads on. Knowing that the world can be awful. That side only comes out rarely and normally when she's in her ghost form. Appearance Very short with green skin, fins instead of regular ears, ocean blue eyes and jet black hair. She normally wears a simple dress with decals of boats sailing on it. History Tina was a sea monster girl living in the 50s. Her family moved from their home in Hawaii to Scaremerica. One thing that kept her family happy during this tough time was Disney cartoons. So when the (public) opening of Disneyland came around they gathered up all the money to go. The family made it to Disneyland but as ghosts, having got into a deadly car crash. The family decided it would be better to haunt the park rather than go back home. At first, they just went around haunting any attraction they felt like. Until in 1966, they found a home at It's a Small World, particularly the "Aloha" part of the ride. Later they transferred to newer sea monster animatronics that Disney added to be more inclusive to monsters. There are rules in place that if any of the rampant ghosts were seen out of their ride or area during the day a ghost catcher would come to get them. Even with this rule, Tina and her friends, Cosmo and Belljamin snuck out all the time. The trio was bored of their surroundings by now and itching for something new. Their cast member friend, Skella Tel, decided to sneak them out (with Cosmo and Tina's parents' permission of course). Once they got out of the park, they'd enroll to Monster High with her and Belljamin help. Note, Skella and Belljamin are college age. Belljamin takes on the title of caregiver (Skella can't because she lives all the way in California) but Cosmo and Tina stay in the dorms. Relationships Family Tina's mother and father were Hawaiian immigrants who also happened to be sea monsters originally. Her family's original names are unknown because like Belljamin and Cosmo, Tina changed her name a long time ago. Friends Cosmo One-Way (OC) - Cosmo and Tina have practically been friends for ages, they met very early when Tina heard the rumor that there was a new ghost family at the park. Tina helped Cosmo ease into his new situation at the parks. Belljamin T. Hopp (OC) - Belljamin became Tina's friend because he was friends with Cosmo. Tina thinks he's a bit of a snob, but she still appreciates what he's done for her. Skella Tel (OC) - Skella has met practically all the ghosts in the park by now, so knowing Tina, Cosmo, and Belljamin has been no huge deal. Laurena Llorona (OC) - Laurena is Tina's best friend and ghoulfriend. They met when Tina went around asking questions about everybody's culture. Romance It took some time for Tina to accept she was pansexual, especially given she came from the 50s but her friends helped her out. She later confessed that she had a crush on Laurena. Enemies They only had one enemy, Hattie Hatbox, who is still back at Disneyland. At Monster High she has no enemies whatsoever. Pet Hermie, a worm. Gallery TinaWorld1.jpeg Tina_AtTheBeach.jpeg Trivia * Their origin/inspiration: Tina was an old OC I recently revamped in preparation for the Disneyland trip I was going to go on. The main inspiration came from a BlameItOnJorge video. She originally had this horrible human-esc design which I felt like changing her to a sea monster so I could limit the amount of human looking OCs I had. Category:Female Characters Category:Monster High Category:Sea monster Category:Characters